Club Programs
Some schools, whether they have a competitive gymnastics team or not, offer a club program. Below is a list of the schools that offer these programs. * American University * Arizona State University * Austin Community College * Ball State University * Baylor University * Binghamton University * Boston University * Bowling Green State University * Brandeis University * Central Connecticut State University * Central Michigan University * Christopher Newport University * Clark University * Collin Community College * Cornell University * Eastern Michigan University * Emory University * Florida State University * George Washington University * Georgia Institute of Technology * Grand Valley State University * Hardin Simmons University * Harvard University * Indiana University * Iowa State * James Madison University * Johns Hopkins University * Kennesaw State University * Kent State University * Liberty University * MIT * Merrimack College * Miami University * Michigan State University * Mississippi State University * North Carolina State University * Northeastern University * Northern Arizona University * Northern Illinois University * Northern Michigan University * Northwestern University * Ohio State University * Ohio University * Oregon State University * Pennsylvania State University * Purdue University * Richland College * Rochester Institute of Technology * Roger Williams University * Rutgers University * Sacred Heart University * Saginaw Valley State University * San Jose State University * Salisbury University * Simmons University * Slippery Rock University * Southern Illinois University * Springfield University * Stockton University * SUNY Brockport * SUNY Cortland * Syracuse University * Tarrant Community College * Temple University * Tennessee Tech University * Texas A&M University * Texas Christian University * Texas State University * Texas Tech University * Texas Womans University * Towson University * Tulane University * U.S. Naval Academy * Universite Catholique de Louvain * University of Alabama * University of Buffalo * University of California, Berkeley * University of California, Davis * University of California, Los Angeles * University of California, San Diego * University of California, Santa Barbara * University of Cincinnati * University of Colorado, Boulder * University of Connecticut * University of Dayton * University of Delaware * University of Denver * University of Florida * University of Georgia * University of Houston * University of Illinois * University of Iowa * University of Kansas * University of Kentucky * University of Louisiana, Lafayette * University of Maryland * University of Maryland, Baltimore County * University of Michigan * University of Minnesota * University of Missouri * University of New England * University of New Haven * University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill * University of North Carolina at Wilmington * University of Pennsylvania * Oklahoma Gymnastics Center * University of Pittsburgh * University of Rhode Island * University of South Carolina * University of Southern California * University of Tennessee * University of Tennessee at Chattanooga * University of Texas * University of Texas at Arlington * University of Texas at Dallas * University of Texas at El Paso * University of Texas at San Antonio * University of Texas Southwestern * University of Wisconsin * University of Vermont * University of Virginia * University of Wisconsin La Crosse * Utah State University * Valparaiso University * Virginia Tech * Wake Forest University * Washington University in St. Louis * West Chester University * Western Carolina University * William and Mary * Wright State University * Xavier University * Yale University References - https://naigc.org/clubs/